Princess Bella
by vampiregleek7
Summary: What if Bella was Aro's daughter? She would be the princess of the Volturi. She is married to Demetri. What happens if she finally meets Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I do not own anything.

Bella's POV

People know me as Princess Isabella of the Volturi. I know what you are thinking and yes I am Aro's daughter. People think that he got a human pregnant when he changed, but no I am a pure human. Well at least I was a pure human back then. My father changed me when I was eighteen. So now I am a vampire.

I am a princess to him and Marcus and Caius. I get anything that I want and need. I usually do not go outside because it is sunny. Plus my father likes me in here. About a century ago I was told I had to marry Demetri. They only told me that because he can track anyone with his mind. The only person is me, so it doesn't matter. I really truly don't love him. I like him, but he is not my mate.

When I am let out of the castle it is to go shopping or to learn something that my father wants me too. When I was getting ready for the wedding, I had to go to the best dress maker and get an original dress made for me. Like all the other cloths that I wear are original. The last time I was out was to shop for a ball gown for the 100th anniversary of mine and Demetri wedding. Every single vampire will be there. I told father I just wanted a small wedding, but he insisted that it would be huge. Demetri really does love me. He knows that we are not mates, but he knows that he loves me.

The Cullens are coming a week early to meet me and to see how my father is. Others are coming during the week. Hopefully we can finally make the Cullens drink human blood without hating themselves. That is the only thing that my father wants me to do this weekend besides acting happy.

One week later

The Cullens were coming in an hour. My father told me to dress for the occasion. So I decided to wear an original Katie Daniels. It was a nice simple two piece dress that had a sweet heart neckline and the skirt went a little above my knees. It was strapless too. The color was sea foam blue. And I had black heels that were three inches. I curled my hair so it looked like an ocean full of waves.

As I made my way to my father, I was stopped by someone waiting in the hall. It was a tall bronze haired vampire. He looked like he was waiting for someone or something. Then he saw me and started to walk up to me. But before he could I left thinking that he was here with someone, but who I do not know.

Edward's POV

So here I am waiting for my family. I have been in the Volturi's castle for ten minutes and they are still not here. I can hear Aro's thought from where I stand in front of the front desk. Aro was thinking about what was keeping his daughter so long. Then I was wondering who his daughter was. From what I heard from everyone here was that she was a little princess. It was also rumored that she didn't love her husband and that she only wishes to finally meet her true mate. It's a little sad to hear that people who are married are not actually in love with each other.

Then I heard someone coming down the hall to my right. They were coming from the side of the living area. Then they stopped walking and looked at me. I looked up at who it was. It was a beautiful woman that seemed to be unreal. When I tried to read her thoughts, I couldn't find her. I started to walk towards her, but she just ran off into the chamber where my family and I were going to meet Aro.

Finally after two more minutes the rest of my family came in. _Why in the world does Eddie always think we are going to race?_ Emmett thought. _I wonder if this little Princess Bella is going to be way prettier than me. _Rosalie thought. _I wonder why Edward is so confused right now. _Jasper thought. _Edward is going to be so happy. And I can't wait until Bella and me go shopping and become best friends. _Alice thought. I guess Alice is going to have a new BFF. Carlisle and Esme came in and just walked right pass me and went into the hall. After they did we all followed.

Aro was sitting in the middle. To his right was Caius and to his left was Marcus. Behind Aro was that beautiful woman again. Was she the princess? "Carlisle, my good friend, thank you for coming. As you know it is a very special anniversary for my daughter and her husband. Would you please introduce your family to me?" Aro said very happily.

"Aro, this is my wife Esme. Then his is Alice and Jasper to my right. To my left are Rosalie and Emmett. Last but not least is Edward." Carlisle told Aro. "And who is this lovely creature behind you Aro? It can't be little Isabella."

"But it is Carlisle. I know she hasn't changed very much all she did was get married since the last time you saw her. But get what you mean. She grew up way to fast." Aro told Carlisle to answer his question. So she was the princess after all. I should have guessed, but she was way more beautiful than how people described her.

"Carlisle it is so nice to see you and your family. I really hope this wasn't a burden on you guys. I would hate for you to leave something important for little old me." The princess said to us. Her voice was like an angel singing. I also realized that her hair was like a chocolate river waiting to be explored.

"It was nothing Bella, you are worth it. But we must catch up in the mean time." Carlisle said to respect her.

"Father, may I show them the castle or do you want me to go back to my duties about the ball?" Isabella asked her father.

"You may dear. But I would ask that you will not help too much with the planning. Why don't you take dear Alice shopping?" Aro told his daughter. She was a little happy after he said that. I guess that she doesn't really want to have this ball at all.

So Bella escorted us to our rooms. Esme's and Carlisle's room was the nearest to the chamber we were just in. Rosalie's and Emmett's room was next to theirs. Then it was Alice's and Jasper's room after theirs. Last was mine room and it was the closes to Bella's room.

Bella's POV

There was that guy again. His name was Edward and it fit him so very well. I should talk to him sometime. Maybe I should take him into the garden and when no one is looking. NO I CAN NOT THINK THAT. My father would kill me if he knew that I had feelings for someone other than Demetri. No, I think Demetri would kill me first and try to make up by saying that we can adopted another human and watch it grow old and die. That was what I wanted more than anything. I wanted a kid. Someone to love other than my husband and Edward. No, I mean just my husband. This was going to be the longest week of my life.

Next Day

So I learned not only that Alice is a shopaholic, but a best friend to me. We went shopping this morning like my father suggested. I went to that ridicules place called the mall. It is nowhere as beautiful as the studios of original designers. The only good thing about the mall is the pet stores. I went to one and was looking at the puppies when Alice was pulling me away. I looked to her in a sad way to make her say sorry to me. It didn't work. All she did was pulled me to the closes store and made me hold everything that she picked out. She was in the changing rooms all day almost. It was around lunch time that I suggested that we good back, but all she said that we should go get food. So we got food and now it was my turn to become the dress up person. She didn't take me to any of the stores that she was at. She took me to an original designer's shop. She made me try on everything that was in my size. She would tell me if she loved it or hated it. In the end I got twenty-three new outfits thanks to Alice.

When I got back I told the people to take them to my everyday closet number two. I had then closets in all. Two for everyday, two for ball gowns, one for shoes, one for winter, and four somewhat empty ones that had all the different styles from the different times.

I went into my room and Demetri was there. He looked up when I came in and ran to me and kissed me. I kissed him back wishing it was Edward's kiss. He asked me, "Bella, can we do it again tonight?" We was talking about are love session. Maybe I should because I feel guilty for not really and truly loving him. So I nodded yes to him. Then it began.

Edward's POV

I missed Bella today because of shopping. She had to go with Alice, but at least it wasn't me. I heard I noise from Bella's room. Demetri was getting things ready for his big surprise for her. He hoped that she would talk to him or let her love him more. Demetri was waiting in there for a long while. When I heard the door open and close again I guessed he left. So I decided to see if Bella was back or not. I found Alice in her room so Bella must be back. So when I went to her room I heard something. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. She was with Demetri having ***. Demetri thoughts were so loud. _Bella is so sexy. I wish she truly loved me. One day she will find her mate and he won't ever do this again. Then again why should I care? I never truly loved her too. I think I will miss her smoking body the most. _Demetri thought. The pictures in his mind were so vivid too. It was like I was having *** with Bella not him. Man if only that was true.

I waited all night until she was alone again. I knocked on her door. She answered it in her nightgown. It was a see through black dress. It was silk and you could see her black underwear. She looked very sexy like this. I wish I could just kiss her. Her mouth was already kissed swollen. She asked, "How may I help you, Edward?" The way her lips said my name was like it was meant to say it forever and ever.

"I came by to ask you if you would like to talk about our pasts and get to know each other better." I asked her hoping that she will say yes.

"That would be an honor, Edward. Meet me in the garden tomorrow at noon. See you then." She answered me. I jumped for joy because of her answer. I better ask Alice what to wear and what to say.

Bella's POV

Yes, tomorrow I will know Edward better. Maybe I can find something out of him. Demetri asked me, "Who was that my little princess?"

I answered, "That was Edward Cullen, Demetri. Why are you jealous that I will not need your company in the gardens tomorrow for our daily walk in it?" He growled at that remark. I could not wait until tomorrow.

So, how did you like it? I hope you liked it. It took me a long time to write it. Please review and feel free to read any of my other fanfiction stories. I also did a little Call Me Maybe video on twilight watch it. I will try and get the pictures of some of Bella's clothing up soon.

Until next time,

Vampiregleek7 (Peace, love, and happiness)


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter The lovely walk in the Garden.

Bella's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know that it has been a long time, but I am happy. I missed this feeling. Every since mother died, I had this feeling. The feeling that something was missing. When I married Demetri something wasn't right. I have that feeling now that the whole is filled. I met someone who fixed it. His name is Edward. He is Carlisle Cullen son and he is so handsome. I have to get ready for my date with him now._

_ Yours Always,_

_ Bella!_

I put down my black pen that had PRINCESS ISABELLA engraved on the side. Then I put my diary back in its locked box underneath the floor boards of my room. Demetri left around two this morning. My diary is the color purple my favorite color. On the side of it was PRINCESS. On the front was a heart with a picture of Edward that I just put in. Alice gave me a photo of their family. I cropped it so it only had Edward. I hid my key under my pillow and went to my closet.

I opened the closet and decided to get my newest pink dress. It was an off the shoulder sleeve. The skirt went down to four inches before the knees. Then I decided to wear black flats with that. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After about five minutes in the shower Alice came over. She asked if she could do my hair for today and I told her she could. Alice straightens all my hair which took forever. Then she put it into a bun with a pink flower on the side. The bun was a braided one and it was to the lower right side of my head. The flower was a pink lily and it had black sparkles on it too. Then she told me to put on my dress. I did as I was told and came back to her. She left the room to get her makeup. The makeup was in a pink tool box. When I saw it my jaw just dropped. She told me to get my jewelry out. I had to go to the safe which was down the hall from my room. I stopped to listen at Edward's door. I heard him breathing and writing. Then I saw Alice step outside my room and I went to her. My jewelry had all the types of jewels in anything you could think of.

Alice got out the necklace that my father said it was from my grandmother. It had a B on it because her name was Beckea. It was a weird name for her generation, but later in this two centuries it became Rebecca and that name was popular. The necklace anyways was pink topaz. They were very little, but it was such a beautiful necklace that it didn't matter. Alice said that it was almost time and that she would not get in the way of me and Edward for now.

Edward's POV

When it was an hour before I would take Bella for a walk, I got ready. Alice told me before she went to Bella that she was going to be wearing pink and that I should wear something nice too. All I wanted to tell Alice was I was going in jeans and a tux t-shirt. I thought it would be a little funny. But she shook her head at me so I knew that was out. So I decided that I was going to at least wear dark jeans with a sweater. Underneath it I was going to put a dress shirt on. I looked at the sweaters I packed in my bag and only found a blue one. The dress shirt was white so it looks ok at least. I decided that I should try to tame my hair but it disagreed with me. I waited in my room almost wishing that Bella didn't agree to Alice with her doing her hair.

When I heard her leave Bella, I started to go to her. I walked at normal speed because I was a little nervous. I knocked at Bella's door. She opened it and she walked to her bed. "Edward, I have to tell the guards that I will be in the garden give it a second." She got her iPhone 5 out and text them and put her phone back in her desk. She didn't wait for the reply. "Sorry, Edward. I didn't think that Alice would take that long to do my hair. I have to tell the guard if I am going anywhere. You would think that after beginning this for like ever you would get more freedom." She just kept rambling on. "Man, sorry Edward."

They way my name rolled off her lips were amazing. "Stop saying you're sorry. I forgive you. I wish however that you would just tell me more about you. That would be great to know you better." I told her and she seem to smile a bit more afterwards. The rest of the way to the gardens we were quiet. When Bella put the key code in for the door to open. The door unlocked and she opened it.

The door opened and it was the most beautiful place that I have ever been. It had any flower that you could think of. Bella walking in and the look on her face were like she was home. "Did you put all these in?" I asked.

"Yes. It is a hobby of mine. My father told me that my mother did this when she was alive. I get every type of flower that I can get my hands on. There is an automatic watering system when I am gone. I come in here once a day to water them. I would hate not coming here. This is my favorite place in the world. Sometimes it is the only way I can see the outside world. So, I come out here more than once a day sometimes. The sad part is that I always have to have someone with me. My dad worries a lot about me. " she told me. If she could blush, she would be blushing.

"So, have you never been on the outside world." I asked her.

"Not really. The only place is in Volterra. This is my home. I wish father would let me go explore the outside world more. I would love to see the seven wonders of the world. I would love just to go to Paris and buy all the clothing I want and not the ones that father sends the girls to get for me." She was explaining to me. She kept looking at me and then she would look down at the flowers. When she was watering them, she gave everyone a delicate touch. It made her seem like she was just a human. I guess that is what she really wanted to be.

"So, Bella, if you want maybe I can ask your father if I can take you for a trip around Europe." I told her.

"Father will not permit it. Not unless I have my bodyguard, l mean my husband with me. He will not trust me with anyone else. He thinks that Demetri is the best person for me. Hoping that I will never fall in love with another. Even if he doesn't say anything, he will always want me at arms react. Never to get harmed by anyone. If that was to happen, then they would be dead in the hour." I listened to her in understanding way. Although I would never have that trouble. I wish I could help her more than just walking in her lovely garden. "I think we better get going Edward or else Demetri will get jealous."

We left the garden. She looked less happy now that we were back inside. I walked her into her room and went to mine. We didn't talk again because I knew she needed some time to sort out her problems. I learned a lot from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. But i really wish I could help her.

Unknown POV

Bella was the most beautiful creature ever. I want her to stop being a vampire though. Good thing I have a cure to make her human. She was going to be mine in the end. I will take her from her father and she will forget everything that she was and remember everything that I want her to know. I have to leave before the guard finds me. Until next time my love.

**Sorry that it's been forever. I started this chapter a long time ago and now I am picking up on this. I have a lot of things to do from sports and school. And trying to get all A's in my school. I will try and be better now. But I cannot promise anything to you guys. I love you all, but I am a busy bee. Who is the unknown person? Until next time.**

**Vampiregleek7**


End file.
